Summer Snow
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Bobby has a surprise for Jubilee. What could it be? Let the fluffiness begin!


**A/N: **Okay, I am currently aiming for one thing. There is a user here who currently uses the name ''jadedXelement'' and he/she has written 5 JUBBY fics. Though I have not read all them (not really a fan of him/her since I prefer reading stuff that could actually fit into the Evo timeline without going AU) I am aiming to write more JUBBY stories than anyone else here. (Meaning I'm **trying** to write at least 6 fics). As always, reviews are my addiction and you guys are the dealers, are you willing to donate?

This will be nothing but fluffy romance! ^.^ Yay for JUBBY fluffiness!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from ''X-men: Evolution'' and I am not affiliated with anyone who is. I do not gain any profit from writing this and all the rights belong(s) to its original owner(s).

* * *

Snow. She had always loved it. The sight and smell of it. It was calming. Combine it with the fact that it's the ultimate tool for outside pranks and you really start appreciating it. Unfortunately, there's no snow in the summer, and she often missed it. She loved sitting in the sun too, but there's just something about that white material that made her excited just looking at it.

''Jubes!''

''Huh?''

''Are you even listening to me?'' Amara whined.

''Sorry, what were you saying?'' The Chinese mutant apologized.

''Did you hear the rumors? They say Kurt's got a crush on Laura, and there are even rumors saying she likes him back! Can you believe it?'' **(1)**

''Yeah I heard. How could I _not_ have heard? Everyone in the mansion's talking about it. Well, not Logan, but I'm suspecting no one's worked up the courage to tell him…'' The Asian girl replied.

It was true that the Kurt and Laura situation was the most discussed relationship in the mansion, though unbeknownst to Jubilee, she and Bobby were a close second place.

''Shouldn't he be able to smell it or something?'' The princess wondered.

''I think he's in denial. Think about it, what if he gets _related_ to Kurt? Wow, that means he gets related to Rogue and Mystique too doesn't it? That's a disturbing thought…'' Jubilee answered.

''I mean, he sort of acts like a dad already, but officially getting a family? It's hard to picture…''

''So how are you and Bobby doing?'' Amara quickly changed the subject.

''What do you mean 'How are we doing'?'' Jubilee replied, not getting the hint.

''I heard he's been looking for you all day'' The exotic princess teased.

''He has? No one's told me''

''He sort of asked us not too… Don't tell him I told you okay? I don't want him to prank me again. I still find socks in my part of the room''

''You have to admit that was sort of funny'' The queen of fireworks giggled. _''Especially since I sort of helped him…''_ She thought evilly.

''I'm suspecting he might have had a certain _someone _on the inside'' Amara said with a hint at Jubilee. It was no secret that they were often partners in crime so to speak. ''If you know what I mean''

''I have no idea what you're talking about'' she said innocently.

''Sure you don't. Anyway, I think he's downstairs, you should go talk to him''

''Okay. I'll see you later alright?'' The Asian girl said and walked away.

''Sure, see you later'' Amara tried to hold back a giggle knowing that would most likely not happen, seeing as she already knew what Bobby wanted.

* * *

Entering the TV room downstairs, Jubilation Lee instantly had to move out of the way of a fleeing Jamie followed by an angry cannonball. (**A/N: **No pun intended) Nothing unusual really.

''Guys, have anyone seen Bobby?'' She asked aloud, trying to get attention from the rebellious teens present. Failing at it.

''Hallo!? Anyone know where Bobby is?'' She tried again, this time louder.

''No idea'' Came a voice behind her, followed by a hand roughing up her hair. Turning around only confirmed her initial thoughts, the voice she knew all too well belonged to the very boy she was looking for.

''Very funny. I hear you were looking for me, what did you want?'' She asked, genuinely curious, unaware of the fact that pretty much everyone else in the room had their attention directed at them by now, already knowing what he wanted. In fact, Jubilee herself was probably the only one who didn't know.

''Who told you?'' He changed the subject.

''No one in particular, now what did you want?'' she changed it back.

He smiled mischievously at her and just told her to follow him before he walked out in the hall. Once there, he gave her her oh-so yellow jacket.

''It's summer…'' She pointed out.

''Just put it on Jubes'' he whined.

''Why? You put itching powder in it or something?'' she half-joked suspiciously.

''Just do it''

''Okay Okay! Jeez'' After putting on the jacket, she followed him outside. After just a few meters he stopped and took out something from his right pocket.

''Oh you gotta be kidding me! A blindfold?''

''Sorry, don't wanna spoil the surprise'' He said sheepishly.

''Is a van gonna drive up behind me and put a bag over my head too?'' She joked.

''Logan didn't let us borrow it'' He answered in a way that made her wonder if he was actually joking or not. Of course he was, but she didn't need to know that.

''Just put it on and I will lead you there. It's not far, I promise'' He told her.

Why was he acting so weird? He seemed so serious and adult. Ok, scratch the adult part, but he _was_ acting serious, so she gave in and put the blindfold on. Once it was securely tied around her head she could feel his hands on her shoulders from behind her.

He childishly began spinning her around so she wouldn't be able to tell the direction before he started guiding her forward. She almost fell over from dizziness a couple of times before recovering. After just a few seconds she could feel the ground changing into more dirt and rocks than grass, and she knew they were walking along the road in the woods surrounding the institute.

''Bobby? This is getting freaky'' She said worriedly, getting slightly scared at walking around the woods with a blindfold in the evening. She knew Bobby wouldn't do something stupid, he _was_ her best friend besides Amara after all, but it was still unsettling.

''Don't worry, we're almost there I promise'' He assured her.

She could feel the ground changing once again into more grass. That could only mean one of two things. They were either walking back towards the institute across the lawn, or they were in one of the forests many clearings.

After a few more steps he stopped them.

''Can I look now?'' she asked, getting more and more freaked out as time passed.

''Wait just a few seconds'' She heard him answer from somewhere further away. It was sort of unnerving.

''Bobby this is getting scary, I'm gonna take this off now'' She said and started removing the blindfold from her eyes.

''Wait don't-'' he started but stopped as he saw it was already to late, the blindfold was off.

As she removed the piece of cloth preventing her from seeing, the sight that met her was _not_ what she had expected. They were indeed in a clearing, but there was one small detail that made it different from every other clearing in the forest. It was completely covered in snow.

It was about forty meters across, and was shaped like a big circle, and they were standing in the centre of it, which gave them a _perfect_ view of it. It was perhaps the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The branches in the surrounding trees were all covered in white, and due to the late hour, the sun had already gone down, but the moonlight was reflected in the snow and made everything light up to such an extent that they wouldn't need lights to see clearly. Though she could see 4 torches placed in a square around the centre they were standing in lighting up the clearing. Looking closely, she could see the snow ending a few meters past the tree-line.

Noticing the fact that she couldn't feel any snow below her feet, she looked down to find that a circle of about two-three meters across, located in the centre off the clearing, was completely free of snow. Turning around to look behind her, she saw Bobby standing a few meters behind her in the middle of a thin road going from the centre of the clearing that was completely free from snow.

Well, half of the way _in_ to the centre was now covered in snow. It took a few seconds for her to realize that Bobby had been covering the road out of the clearing in snow so that they would have been perfectly encircled with snow by the time she took off the blindfold, but didn't have time to finish before she took it off herself. Something she regretted doing now.

''You weren't supposed to look yet, it's not done'' He said, a little disappointed at the fact that his plan hadn't worked as he had intended it to.

''Bobby this is… This is beautiful! How did you do this?'' She asked, completely amazed by what he had done.

''I've sort of had to make it snow here since this morning so it would look like it's been snowing and not like everything got blasted with a beam'' He said sheepishly.

''You mean you've been out here all day working on this?'' She asked dumbfounded, surprised that he had done something so extremely tiring for her sake. Using your powers constantly for hours was no easy task.

''Sort off. I've had to go back and eat during meals so you wouldn't get suspicious but yeah, basically'' He grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

''You've done all that? Why?'' She couldn't grasp why he'd do something like that for her.

''I know you like snow, and there's not much snow in the summer, so I figured you'd like it. Though it will probably melt as soon as I leave the area…'' he trailed off. His presence was the only thing that kept the snow from melting, seeing as it _was_ still warm enough to melt snow, even if it was cold for humans. ''It's not done either. You were supposed to keep it on a bit longer''

''Not done? What do you mean?'' She asked, wondering what he could possibly have left to do.

''Look behind you''

She did as she was told and saw a blanket she had missed before on the ground just behind her. First now she noticed the bag he was carrying. ''I was sort of thinking we could have some ice cream…'' He said and lifted a package of ice cream and two spoons out of the bag.

''_Was this supposed to be a date?''_ She thought to herself. _''My god I completely blew it!'_' She mentally yelled at herself at the realization.

''Oh'' she said awkwardly. She liked the idea, but she wasn't sure if he'd feel comfortable doing it now.

''And I sort of had something else planned out too…'' he silently commented while looking away awkwardly.

''Like what?'' She wanted to know what else there could _possibly_ be left that he hadn't already done. Of course, he didn't disappoint this time either as he used his left hand behind his back and pointed two fingers straight up in the air and sent a beam of ice upwards.

Nothing happened.

''What was that?'' She asked but got her answer before he could answer. It slowly started snowing. She noticed that the snow only fell over the areas that were already covered, and not in the snow-free circle he had made in the middle.

The sight made the entire clearing at least twice as beautiful to look at. At least to Jubilee.

''What do you think? It was hard to stop it from snowing in the middle but it worked eventually. I think it lasts for about an hour or so'' He explained.

She barely had anything to say. The sight before her was absolutely breathtaking, and he had done it for her just like that.

''The snowing was supposed to be like a signal for you to take the blindfold off'' He said.

''Bobby this is-! This is amazing!'' she exclaimed and looked around again.

''Thanks. So, you wanna have that ice cream now?'' He asked hopefully.

''That… would be nice'' She said, and they sat down on the blanket with the package of ice cream between them and a spoon each.

After a few minutes of awkward silence she finally managed to muster the courage to ask.

''So… What made you do this?''

''I dunno. It would make you happy I guess'' he said and looked away in embarrassment with a slight blush on his cheeks. She also blushed at his answer.

''You've never done anything like _this_ before, and you don't do stuff like this for anyone else, why me?'' She asked curiously.

''You're one of my best friends and I like you a lot so I sort of wanted to make you smile or something…'' He said quietly and scooted a little closer while looking away. Even _she_ could tell that was not the entire truth.

''But if you worked here all day didn't you miss all the classes and danger room sessions?''

''It was worth it'' He simply stated and scooted even closer.

''What about the others? Didn't they get worried you were gone?'' She was getting nervous, and simply babbled on about the first thing that came to mind so that the situation wouldn't become awkward again.

''Nope'' He answered and scooted even closer. They were now sitting directly next to each other.

She turned her head in his direction and saw that he was looking straight at her. After just a few seconds she couldn't take it anymore and started blushing in embarrassment. She started going on about stuff she didn't even listen to herself just to try and make it less awkward.

''Y-You shouldn't skip classes and stuff like that because you could get expelled or get bad grades or you could lose your friends or-'' She stopped her nervous babbling at the feeling of a pair of lips on hers. He kissed her. He _kissed_ her.

It only lasted for a few seconds but that was enough. When they parted she just looked at him with a stunned expression, her mouth half agape.

''That… That was a kiss'' She stated as-a-matter-of-fact like.

''Yes it was'' He agreed.

''So…''

''I like you Jubes'' He confessed.

''R-Really?''

''Yeah. I was sort of hoping you liked me, but I'm not really sure how to take your reaction'' He said sheepishly.

''Take it like this'' She managed to say without stuttering and kissed him again. This time it lasted a little longer, and they could see sparks flying. Literally, Sparks were flying from her hair.

After about a minute they had to separate for air.

''Was that answer clear?'' She said out of breath.

''Yeah. Very'' He said just as out of breath as she was, happy at the fact that she liked him back.

''So…'' She began.

''So what?'' H e wondered hesitantly.

''Do we tell anyone?''

''Uh, This was sort of the guys idea… I mean, I thought it up but they helped with the details…'' He admitted.

As soon as that was said that was said, they swore they heard a distant _bamf _andmaybe footsteps from _a lot_ of people, but couldn't be sure if they had really heard it or if it was just their imagination. Anyhow, they both had a feeling they'd see pictures of this on every wall in the mansion by the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did ya think? It's not the longest story there is but one-shots are rarely more than 2.5k words anyway.

**(1)**: Okay I admit, I like the idea of X23 and Nightcrawler together. I'm still more of an AmandaxKurt fan though. If I got to choose it for the show I'd pick Kurtanda over Lightcrawler. Thoguht X23 and Kurt are seriously cute together X3

How did ya like the fluff? I love it! Don't forget to review your opinion so I can improve my writing as best I can to bring you more and better JUBBY! Til' next time!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


End file.
